Rehab
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Raphael just isn't acting like himself. **rating for swearing** *completed* Please R&R and be kind :)
1. Questions

Rehab  
By Lauren 

  
"I feel like a caged animal," Raphael commented, crossing his arms over his plastron, then sighed very audibly. 

Leonardo shook his head. "That's what you get for staying out so late. You couldn't have actually thought that sensei wouldn't catch you sneaking in or out eventually." 

"Yeah, he caught me," Raph agreed, then glanced at Leo, "but I seem to remember he had a little help in finding out." 

"He asked me," Leo stated. 

During the exchange, Michaelangelo kept turning his head towards whoever spoke. 

"Well, ya didn't hafta tell 'im!" Raph said, then glared right at Mike. "Will ya quit doin' that? You're drivin' me nuts!" 

"Makes it so easy sometimes," Leo said, quietly, almost grinning. 

Raph blinked. "What was that, dear brother?" 

Mike suddenly got a scared look on his face and ran for cover in Donatello's lab. "I hear they're at it again," he said, as Mike peered out the door. He looked at Don and nodded. He turned back to watch. 

"I said you make it so easy sometimes," Leo said, matter of factly 

"What's that s'poseta mean?!" Raph said, just a notch under yelling. 

Don joined Mike at the door. "Don't hog the doorway, Mikey, I want to see this." 

Leo sighed. "Are you really that dense or is it just an act to torment me?" 

That was the breaking point. Raph stood and stalked over to Leo, who stood his ground. There was a momentary stare down. 

Raph gave a quick snort, "Bastard," and threw the first punch. 

Leo sidestepped, catching Raph's arm, and dragged him part way to their makeshift dojo. Raphael kicked out Leo's legs and, he fell facedown. He looked up to see Raph beckoning him. Leonardo jumped up, but took a steady pace getting to Raph. 

"C'mon, Leo, what's holdin' ya back?" Raph said, smirking. 

Leo stopped when he was within five feet of his pissed off brother, then jumped at him, and the two tumbled into the dojo... and right into Splinter's line of sight, but they didn't notice. Raph pinned Leo down and took a swing, only to have the situation reversed by Leo. This happened twice before... 

"Enough," came Splinter's voice. 

Unfortunately for Leo, he was on the bottom again and, when he looked towards their sensei, Raph took a cheap shot and slugged him in the jaw. Leo held his jaw for a moment, then shoved Raph off of him, causing him to tumble backwards. 

Don and Mike appeared in the doorway, as Splinter moved in between the two fighting brothers. Leo made it to his feet first, holding his jaw again. Raph glared at him a few seconds before slowly standing. 

Splinter turned to Raph first. "Raphael..." 

But he was still seeing red. "Leo starts the whole thing and I get blamed!" he interrupted. 

"Do not interrupt," Splinter said, firmly. 

"I only interrupt when I know I'm gonna get the shit-end of the stick," Raph spat. 

Mike and Don became wide-eyed and left the doorway quickly to find safer ground. 

"Raph, do you ever listen to yourself?" Leo asked. 

"More than I listen to you," Raph said, pointing a finger at Leo. He turned abruptly, grabbed a pair of sai from the wall, and left the dojo. Heading through the main room of the subway station they called home, he grabbed a trench coat, fedora, and left, climbing up the ladder. 

Don peeked out from one of the cars. "Wow." 

Mike looked out from behind him. "Whoa." 

Leo stepped into view and looked towards the ladder, with Splinter barely a step behind him. Leo sighed. "That went rather well," he commented dryly. 

* * *

*pound, pound, pound* Casey staggered into the room half asleep. "Oh, someone wantsta see if a hockey stick'll fit up their nose." He reached the door and unlocked it. 

The door flew open, and Raph barged in, grumbling. 

"Come on in," Casey said, then closed the door. "Do ya know what time it is?" Raph stopped, turned, and gave him a very nasty glare. "Jus' wonderin'." He paused. "Ain't it a little late...?" 

Raph turned and headed into the kitchen. Casey followed and stopped in the doorway. 

"I hope ya ain't lookin' for food..." he began, then stopped when Raph turned, holding a six-pack of beer. "Good choice." 

Raphael stalked past Casey and made himself at home on the broken-down couch. He pulled out one bottle, removed the cap with his teeth, and chugged half of the bottle. 

Casey looked on wide-eyed. "Geez, I need coffee just *watchin'* you drink. What the hell's goin' on?" 

Raph downed the last of the first bottle and opened a second. 

"You gonna make me guess, here, or toss me a few clues?" Casey asked, while Raph downed most of the second bottle, then glared at him. "Nothin', huh." Casey sat on a beat-up chair across from the couch. "If you're doin' this just to see me have a talk with myself, Raph..." 

Raph finished the second bottle, then smashed it on the floor. 

Casey looked down at the shattered bottle. "Touchy, touchy." He stood. "Well, fine, stay or whatever, I'm goin' back to sleep." He headed for his room. 

And Raphael opened a third bottle, downing it in one gulp, then pulled out a fourth. "Shit." 

* * *

The next morning... 

"Rise and shine, dudes!" Mike called out. 

Don groaned and rolled over. "When did you become a morning turtle?" 

"Come on, Donnie, get up," Leo said. 

"Yeah, move your shell before I sic Raph on you!" Mike said, then laughed. 

The trio waited for a snide comment in reply, but got none. 

Mike shrugged and walked over to Raph's car. "Hey, Raph, wake up call! Come on ya lazy turtle..." He stopped after opening the door, then turned to see Don come out of his car, tying his bandanna. "He ain't here." 

"Big surprise," Leo commented. "He's probably at Casey's and planning on staying there until atleast after morning practice." 

* * *

Casey walked back into his living room and leaned on his hockey stick, surveying the damage. The six-pack was empty: three bottles sitting on the couch, one on the table, the shattered bottle, and... no sign of the sixth. "Took it for later." He rested the hockey stick on his shoulder and went out the door. 

He walked outside and saw a half empty bottle sitting on the steps. "The hell..." He went down the steps to the street, looking around. He was about to turn and go back up when he heard a very familiar sound. "Awe, damn, someone's bustin' heads and didn't invite me!" He jogged over to the alley. 

"Wow." He took note of all the unconscious bodies first, then noted the rather large group that remained. He saw someone in the middle of the group being beaten on, even though they were already on the ground. "Damn, even _I_ know when I'm out-numbered." He turned and jogged towards the nearest out-of-the-way manhole cover. 

A few minutes later, he practically jumped down the ladder. "Hey, guys!" 

"Casey, my man!" Mike greeted, walking over. "What's happenin'?" 

"Hey, Casey," Leo chimed in, joining them. 

Don followed. "Hey, Gakface." 

Casey raised an eyebrow at the greeting, but ignored it. "I just saw this mess of goons pounding on..." Casey said, then paused, "someone, but half of them were out cold and the rest were still brawlin'. I woulda jumped in myself, but there's too many." 

The three turtles exchanged glances. "We'd better check this out," Leo said. 

The four went topside and Casey led them to the alley near his building. "They're gone. Damn! I wanted to join in the brawl! Finally get back up and they take off." 

"It's okay, Casey, you'll get a chance soon," Mike said, earning a glare from Casey. 

"Uh, guys?" Don said. "Do you see what I see?" He pointed down the alley. 

"I don't believe it... or maybe I do," Leo said, moving forward, with the others following. 

The four gathered around and looked down at Raph at the ground, beginning to stir. 

"Idiot," Leo said, irritated. 

Raph blinked his eyes open, trying to focus them. "My head..." 

"Master Splinters' going to have it," Leo said. "What happened?" 

Mike helped Raph sit up. "Musta been jumped." He raised a hand to his head. "Whatta headache." 

Casey crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "From the poundin' or the beers?" 

The other three turtles shot glares at Raph, who simply stared back at them. He let Mike help him up. 

Casey went back into his building, seeing as how there was no more excitement. The turtles went back underground. 

They reached their home--going the long way, instead of down the ladder--and were met by Splinter. He eyed the brothers and took note of Raphael leaning heavily on Michaelangelo. "Explain, please." 

Leo glared at Raph. "Raph went to Casey's, got drunk, then beaten up." 

"Raphael, is that true?" their sensei asked. 

The other three waited for Raph to deny it. He sighed. "Yeah." They looked at him, surprised. 

"You are to stay in for one week, practicing," Splinter said. 

Raph blinked, looking momentarily surprised, and Leo saw it. He began to grin, but Raph sighed. "Fine," Raph agreed, and let Mike help him to his room. Leo's grin turned into a look of confusion. 

"Geez, Raph, you gainin' weight or something?" Mike asked, after helping his brother sit. He just looked at him in return. "Oh-kay..." Mike turned to leave. 

"Mikey," Raph said. 

Mike turned. "Yeah?" 

He expected a verbal assault, but instead Raph just gave him an odd look, a void look. 

Mike cocked his head to one side, meeting eyes that should have had fire in them. "You okay, Raph?" 

Raphael blinked, then shook his head, then raised a hand to it. "I'm fine," he answered, quietly. 

Mike shrugged. "Okay." He turned and left, then joined Leo and Don. "Guys..." 

"There's something wrong here, right?" Don said. 

"You noticed, too?" Leo and Mike chorused. 

"He didn't argue with Master Splinter," Leo said. 

"He didn't yell at me for askin' if he was gainin' weight," Mike added. 

"And did you see that look in his eyes?" Don said. "Like a void?" Leo and Mike nodded. "I think I'd like to go check out that alley again." 

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Mike exclaimed, carrying in four pizzas. He plopped them on the table, then grabbed some plates and sodas. 

"Guess I'll get Raph," Leo said. He stood from the couch and went to the subway car and knocked on the closed door. "Hey, Raph, pizza's here." 

"Not hungry." 

"What?" Leo said, surprised. "But, Raph, you haven't eaten all day..." 

"Said I ain't hungry," came Raphael's response, which was alot quieter than Leo expected. 

"Alright, we'll leave you some for later, then," Leo said, then started away. 

"...Leo?" 

Leonardo sprinted back and peeked through the crack in the door. "Yeah?" 

"Nothin'." 

"Is there something wrong?" Leo asked. "You're acting kind of strange. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Fine. Leave me alone," Raph said, quietly. 

Leo sighed and headed back for the 'kitchen.' Mike and Don had already nearly polished off a whole pizza. "Sensei isn't joining us?" 

"He's still meditating," Don said, grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"Oh," Leo said, then sat down heavily. 

Don looked over and saw the worried expression on his face. "Raph's not joining us, is he, Leo?" 

"No," Leo said. "Are you sure there was nothing left in that alley, Donnie?" 

"Positive. No clues, nothing. I just don't get it," Don said, then took a drink of soda. "It couldn't have been traumatic, but it's the only thing that makes me understand his change in attitude." 

"He seems..." Mike began, then looked down at his plate, "...I dunno... subdued." 

Leo slammed his fist on the table. "I wish he could remember what happened. It would be easier on all of us." 

"Maybe he'll remember eventually. I think we should just wait a little while and see if he gets any better. Until then, I asked Casey to keep an eye out for anything weird..." Don said. 

And Mike interrupted, "Besides himself." 

Don shot Mike a glare. "I told him to let us know if he sees anything odd." 

"I'm just worried," Leo said. 

Raph leaned back heavily against the wall in the 'living room'. He had heard most of his brothers' conversation. He shook his head and made a move to go back to his car, but he leaned back again and placed a hand on the side of his head, then blinked, trying to focus. He waited for the feeling to pass, then made his way, slowly, to his car. 

* * *

"Are you sure, Casey?" Don asked. "Alright, just remember... okay, see you later." He hung up the phone. 

"Nothing," Leo commented. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No blood, no... anything," Don confirmed, plopping next to Leo on the couch. "Geez, about 25 guys laying on the ground from injuries caused by Raph--probably in a drunken stupor, to boot--and there's no blood and even *Raph* doesn't remember what happened. I just don't get it!" 

"Whoa, Donnie, maybe you oughtta switch to decaf," Mike commented, grinning, trying to lighten the mood. 

Don threw a pillow at Mike. "I just can't figure this whole thing out." 

"You're not alone," Leo said. 

Mike threw the pillow back at Donatello. "Maybe I'll try and see if I can get Raph to come out here." He stood up. 

"Hey, Mikey, if he doesn't come out, take some of the left-over pizza in to him. It's got to be nearly 24 hours since he ate," Leo said. 

"Okay," Mike agreed and went to the subway cars. He opened the door a little wider and stuck his head in. "Hey, Raph? You sleepin'?" 

"No." 

"Want some pizza?" Mike said. 

"No, thanks, Mikey." 

"D'ya want a soda or water?" Mike tried again. This time he didn't get a reply, just Raph placing his pillow over his head. Mike sighed, then went back to the others. 

"Well?" Don asked. 

Mike shrugged. "He's in some quiet quadruple funk that he doesn't want to come out of." 

"Donnie, just how long do we *have* to wait?" Leo asked. 

* * *

Raph blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. 2:47am. He paused, staring at the clock. It changed, and he realized he'd been holding his breath. Twenty hours it had been since... something. He still didn't remember anything after taking out a few of those street punks and even that memory was hazy. 

He sighed and stood carefully, his stomach complaining about the lack of food. He made it to the 'kitchen' quietly and looked in the fridge. Nothing but leftover pizza. He nearly scowled. _Not at 3am. Still have nightmares from the last middle of the night pizza,_ he thought, then decided on a bottle of water. 

He sat at the table and stared at the bottle a moment, then unscrewed the cap and took a drink. A few seconds later, he coughed a couple times and looked at the bottle again. 

"What the..." he questioned, quietly, then took another drink. He coughed again, then sighed. He sat back, then the same feeling from earlier washed over him. 

Raphael raised both hands to his head, trying to get rid of... whatever it was. _A headache?_ His sight unfocused, and he blinked several times. It felt like his head had been rammed into a wall 20 times. 

The feeling finally passed, and he lowered his head to the table... and remained like that for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Author's Note:  Alrighty, I've fixed the spelling… sorry about that, but I used a WebTV when I was typing this & I place all blame on my wireless keyboard *g*  Hopefully, I can do better on the other two chapters :)  And thanks to everyone who' reviewed so far!  Stay tuned for Chapter Two!


	2. A Clue

  
By Lauren 

Chapter Two 

  
Leo walked into the kitchen just before 4:30am. He thought it futile to try and sleep another 30 minutes. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Raph with his head on the table. 

Leonardo walked over and shook him gently. "Raph?" 

Raph mumbled something incoherent. 

Leo nearly smiled. _'Maybe things are getting back to normal.'_ He shook him again. His brother's eyes blinked open, but looked unfocused. "You okay?" 

"Wha-?" Raph asked, then realized he was still in the kitchen. "Fell asleep." He propped up his chin in one hand and placed the other on the side of his head. 

"Headache?" Leo asked. Raphael nodded slightly. "Want something for it? I'm sure Donnie's got something stashed away..." 

"No," Raph said. "I'm fine." 

Leo sighed and sat across from him. "You've been saying that since we found you yesterday morning. I don't believe that you're okay, even though you keep saying you are. The way you've been acting... you're not... yelling or mad like usual. And you've hardly really said anything at all, except that you're 'okay'." He paused waiting for an explosive response... and didn't get it. "We're worried that something happened to you and we don't have any idea of what it is." 

Raph eased his head back down to the table and stared out the door. Leo watched his eyes and thought he saw a flicker of anger in them. "Leo..." But it faded just as quickly. 

"Yes?" Leonardo answered. "What is it?" 

"I..." Raph began, then paused. "Forgot." 

Leo sat back and folded his arms over his plastron. "I just want to try and help, but I don't have anything to work with here." 

Raphael sat up, leaning back in the chair, and stared at Leo, but didn't say anything. Leo watched his eyes again, and, for a split second, he thought he saw the anger again, which dissipated just as quickly yet again. Now, it was just a staring contest. 

Just when Leo was about to get up, he saw the flicker again, and Raph pounded his fist on the table, making Leonardo almost jump at the sudden display. 

"What is it?" Leo asked, hoping to tap into whatever reserve his brother still had. 

"The bottle," Raph said, finally. 

"What?" 

"The steps. Casey's building. The bottle. It..." Raph said, then stopped in mid-thought and shook his head. 

Leo got up, went over to the phone, and dialed a number. He turned to face the kitchen again and found Raph watching him. "Casey... yeah, he's... but, I... he what?... Was there a bottle... yeah, on the steps?... Do you still have it?... Hang onto it, I'm coming to get it... Looks like our only clue... I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up. "I hope we're onto something." 

* * *

Leonardo came back just before 5am with the less than half full beer bottle. He headed straight for the kitchen and found Raph still at the table. Leo put the bottle in the middle of the table. "Look familiar?" Raph nodded. Leo picked up the bottle again and looked at it. 

"Morning, guys," Don said, entering the kitchen. "Whatcha got, Leo?" 

"Quite possibly our only clue as to what happened to Raph," Leo replied. "I have a feeling there's more than just beer in this bottle." 

"Then I'm way ahead of you, Leo," Don said, as Leo handed over the bottle. Don left the kitchen and headed for his lab. 

Leo sat down at the table again. "Can you remember anything else?" Raph shook his head no. 

Mike walked into the kitchen, still stretching and yawning. "Mornin'." 

"Morning, Mike," Leonardo said, then looked at Raph. 

Raphael was now looking at the table. "Mornin', Mikey." 

Mike stopped abruptly, then grinned widely. He went over and gave Raph a hug. "He's in there, somewhere!" 

Leo smiled, but frowned when Raph didn't reply. 

Michelangelo let go of his brother and sat down. "What'd I do?" 

Leo watched Raph's eyes, first returning Leo's glance, then watching Mike, looking distant again. "I think he just fell back into it, Mikey." 

"Awe, man," Mike complained, then paused. "Where's Donnie?" 

"Right here," Don said, coming back into the kitchen. 

"Well?" Leo asked. 

"Right now, I've got good news and bad news," Don answered, then sat down. He glanced at Raph, who was now playing with a frayed spot in the table cloth. 

"What's goin' on?" Mike asked. 

"Raph mentioned a bottle, so I called Casey and got it from him. According to Casey, it came from a six-pack that Raph nearly finished off," Leo explained, then paused to glare at his now seemingly absent-minded brother. "I thought maybe it was tampered with, but it doesn't really make sense since Casey had bought it..." 

"Oh, boy..." Don said, while Leo said his last sentence. "That was all that was left?" He looked at Raph again. "Maybe I should amend what I said earlier to 'I've got bad news and worse news'." He paused. "There *was* something in that beer all right. I haven't been able to identify exactly what yet, but obviously it's really subdued Raph. It could be one of many things, or even more than one thing. I don't know how far I'll get, though, considering it's alcohol I'm testing. Anyway, now that I know how *much* of it he drank, there *is* a chance he will come out of this eventually, but..." 

"He could very well lapse in and out of it," Leo finished. 

"At any time," Don confirmed. 

"Is that the bad or the worse news?" Mike asked. 

"The bad. The worse is that if he'd finished all six bottles, he'd probably be dead. So, if there is a 'soluable' antidote of sorts... well, at any rate, even if I do find an antidote, it's going to take a while for him to be back to normal, unless he just snaps out of it," Donatello finished. 

The four sat in silence, until a fist slammed into the table, and the others looked at Raphael. The anger flashing in his eyes again. "Dammit!" he swore, then lowered his head to the table again. 

"Leo?" Don said, turning towards him. "Has he done that before just now?" 

"Twice before that I saw," Leo replied. "Why? What is it?" 

"I think he's trying to fight it," Don said, then stood. "I'm going to try a few more tests. I think I have an idea." He left for the lab. 

* * *

Leo and Mike walked into Don's lab. "Find anything, Don-san?" Mike asked, sitting next to him. 

"Nothing yet. Unfortunately, the alcohol really did a number on whatever the drug was. I can't get a clear reading on what it might have been," Don said. 

"And there was nothing left in the alley," Leo said. 

"What about where Casey bought this?" Mike asked. Leo and Don looked at him. "What?" 

"Mikey!" Don exclaimed and hugged him. "That's it!" 

Leo got the same idea and went for the phone. 

* * *

"Okay, thanks anyway, Casey," Leo said, then hung up. 

"Nothing?" Don asked. 

"Nope. Casey said he usually picks up a pack every week at the liquor store on 50th street," Leo replied. "Someone had to have snuck into his apartment and..." He was suddenly cut off by a yell. 

"Was that...?" Mike began. 

"Sounded like..." Don added. 

"Raph!" Leo finished, and the three ran towards the dojo. They came to a halt at the door. "Master?" 

Splinter sat cross-legged across from Raphael, who remained sitting in the same position with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. "The meditation." 

The other three turtles surrounded Raph and watched him. 

"What do we do?" Mike asked. 

"We wait," Splinter replied. 

Slowly, the pain on Raph's face dissolved and turned into anger. He let out an angry cry, then blinked his eyes open. He looked at the others surrounding him. "What're you guys starin' at?" 

"Raph?" Leo said, surprised. 

"Yeah, Leo?" Raph asked, sounding annoyed. He went to stand, but nearly fell back down. "Alright, someone wanna tell me what the hell's goin' on here?" 

* * *

"Damn," Raphael said, amazed. 

Donatello looked over his papers. "I cannot figure out how you came out of it so quickly." 

"Meditation works wonders," Leonardo said, proudly. 

"Yeah, it must've *really* been workin' wonders since Raph wasn't exactly 'all there', ya know," Michelangelo said. 

Raph elbowed him. Mike, I'm sittin' right here!" He turned to Don. "Ya mentioned that I might slip back into it? Ain't there somethin' to prevent that?" 

Don shuffled through some more papers. "There just might be, but I'm still getting results..." 

"Raph, who were those guys you were fighting?" Leo asked. 

Raph shrugged. "How the hell should I know? They jumped me from behind, then when I did see 'em, they were in street clothes." He paused. "'Sides, I couldn't exactly see straight, anyway. Didn't Casey see 'em?" 

"Yeah, but he didn't know," Mike answered. 

"Great, just great," Raph said, then sighed. "I bet I'm gonna be stuck here, too, while you guys go and find those freaks. Dammit." 

"It's so good havin' ya back!" Mike said, then hugged him. 

Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, get a holda yourself and get off me!" He gave his brother a little shove, then smirked at the pout Mike gave him. Suddenly, the smirk fell, and Raph raised a hand to his head. 

"You okay?" Mike asked. 

"Raph?" Leo said. 

"I think he's lapsing," Don said, quietly. 

They watched him hold his head for a few moments, then slowly look up again. "Wow," he whispered, "whatta rush." 

"Donnie, we *need* to find some type of antidote," Leo said. 

* * *

Don shook his head. "The words are running into each other." 

"Maybe Leo an' Mike'll find something," Raph said, then paused, "an' soon." 

"Hope so, because I'm not," Don said, then turned to Raph. "How are you feeling?" 

Raph shrugged. "Kinda burnt out." 

"Well, it is nearly midnight," Don said, then yawned. "And I'm going cross-eyed from reading. Think I'd better get some sleep." 

"I'm gonna wait for Mike an' Leo," Raph said, as they left the lab. Don continued to his subway car, while Raph dropped himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote. 

"Raphael?" 

"I'm just waiting for Leo an' Mike to get back. I wanna find out right away what they find," he responded, then turned to their Sensei. He paused, and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't--uh, well, I..." He let out an audible sigh. "I know what the guys seem to think about all this and I appreciate their help, but what about you, Master? What do you think?" 

Splinter walked over and sat in his chair next to the couch. "I have tried several times in my meditation to search for an answer, my son, but I have yet to find one." 

Raph looked down at the arm of the couch and started picking at some loose threads. "Master, I didn't tell the others, but..." He looked up. "I don't feel like myself. At first, when the guys told me what happened, I was ticked off. From right there, I shoulda been top-side looking for some heads to bust, but I never felt like it." He turned his gaze to the threads again. "I'm--well, I'm actually afraid I'll never be myself again." 

Splinter reached over and rested his hand on Raph's, causing him to stop picking at the threads. "They will help you. Your brothers and I will do all we can to help you, Raphael." 

"What if you can't?" Raph looked up again, his eyes giving away his fear. "Do they even *want* me to be the way I was?" 

"My son, of course we want you to be the way you were We want you well again. You must believe that..." Splinter began. 

Donatello quietly closed his door and sighed. "We've got to do something and soon." 

* * *

"Leo, how can we find something if we don't know what we're looking for?" Mike asked. 

"Just look for anything suspicious," Leo replied. 

Mike pointed towards the same alley as before. "How 'bout Casey busting some heads over there?" 

"Come on," Leo said, shedding his hat and trenchcoat. He ran to the alley, with Mike right behind him. They helped clear out the group. 

Casey crossed his arms defiantly. "Did I *ask* you guys for help?" 

"We thought you could use a breather," Mike said, giving him a playful slug on the arm. 

"Casey, do these guys look like the same guys that jumped Raph?" Leo asked, beginning to search the unconscious gang members. 

"They're street punks, how should I know?" Casey replied. 

"Well, you're a big help," Mike said. 

"Ah, shuddup," Casey said. 

Leo rejoined them, holding a paper. "I think I found something." 

"What's it?" Casey asked, trying to look at it from Leo's left. 

Mike moved to Leo's right. "What is it, Leo?' 

Leo read it over. "I think Donnie better decipher this." He turned and headed for the nearest manhole cover. 

"You comin'?" Mike asked. 

Casey shrugged. "Why not? I'm outta guys to bash." 

* * *

The three dropped down the ladder. 

"Keep quiet. I'll go get Donnie," Leo said, then walked quietly past the couch, where Raph had ended up staying. 

Mike and Casey walked up behind the couch. Casey pointed down at Raph. "He any better?" 

Mike shrugged. "Seemed better, but Leo and Donnie still look worried." 

Leo entered Don's car and found him reading. "Find anything?" Don asked, standing. 

Leo handed him the paper. "This. Can you make sense of it?" 

Don read it over quickly, a frown deepening while reading. "This doesn't look good at all." He left the car, with Leo in tow. They walked past the couch, and Leo signaled for Mike and Casey to follow. 

In the lab, Don sat at his computer and began typing. "I recognize some of the drugs listed on this paper. It's a good possibility that *all* of these are in Raph's system." He paused, then shook his head. "This won't be pretty." 

"With this list, can we figure out an antidote or something?" Leo asked, bluntly. 

"I'm about to find out," Don replied. The others watched him type in various names and codes, then watched results come up. "Oh no." 

"That doesn't sound good," Mike commented. 

"Leo," Don began, then looked at him, "Raph was asleep out there, right?" 

Leo glanced at Mike, who nodded. "Yes, why?" 

"Well, because according to these results, he's going to be out--and I mean out cold--for atleast a few days." 

Leo turned abruptly and left the lab, heading for the couch. 

Don sighed and sent his findings to the printer, then followed Mike and Casey out. They watched as Leo shook Raph several times. 

"Raph? Wake up!" Leo said, shaking him. He looked at Mike. "When we *really* could've used those cymbals..." Mike shrugged. 

Don joined Leo. "He's out cold, Leo." 

"Well, we'll put him in his room, then," Leo said. 

Mike groaned, then commented. "You know how heavy he is?" Casey laughed. Leo and Don glared at them. "Fine, fine, but you're helping, Casey." The two lifted Raph and carried him to his subway car. 

Leo turned to Don. "Is there anything else, Donnie?" 

"There's a chance he may not wake up. There's a chance if he does wake up, he'll be in that same subdued state. Or he may wake up and be himself again. I'm really not sure because of the way the alcohol mixed with those drugs," Don said, then sighed. "I've already printed my findings. I'll work on it tonight and try to find something even remotely close to an antidote." He turned and left for his lab again. 

Mike and Casey joined Leo again. "Man, when Raph wakes up, I'm gonna tell him to go on a diet!" Casey complained. 

"Or maybe *you* should consider giving up beer," Leo said, glaring at Casey accusingly. 

"Oh," Casey began, then took on a look of defiance. "So, it's *my* fault, huh? Just because *he* can't handle his liquor? Well, I-" 

"What is going on here?" Splinter questioned, entering the clearing they call a living room. 

"Think I'll go," Casey said, then quickly went up the ladder. 

"Sorry, Sensei, Casey just got a little... mad, that's all," Leo said. 

"Very well. Now, I think we should all get some much needed sleep," Splinter said, then headed back to his subway car. 

Mike shook his head. "I can't believe Casey went off like that." 

Leo sighed. "Truly amazing how much he and Raph are alike." He paused. "I--I think I'll look in on Raph." He headed towards the subway car and went in, closing the door after him. He stared at his brother. "What happened?" He walked over and took vigil in the corner. "Deja vu." 

* * *

Part Three To Come... 


	3. Answers

Rehab 

The next morning, there was a knock at the door, then it opened. Don poked his head in. Raph had rolled over to face the far wall and Leo was slumped, asleep, in his chair. 

"Leo?" Don asked. "Leo, wake up." 

Leonardo began to stir and looked over at his brother, still half asleep. "What is it, Donnie?" 

"For one thing, it's 7am," Donatello said, then added, "and you've been in here all night." They both glanced at Raphael. Don continued, "Besides, I think I finally found something." 

Leo stood and joined Don, noting that he looked like he hadn't slept at all. "You _are_ going to get some sleep soon, right, Donnie?" 

"Yeah, I will, but I just have to show you what I found first," Don said, and the two headed for the lab. They went in. "I managed to find separate antidotes for the drugs used and, after a couple hours of playing with the amounts, I got the right mixture..." 

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. "But?" 

"Well, the antidote drugs are beyond anything I have here. We'd have to get them from a hospital," Don said. 

"We can work around that," Leo said. 

"And we most likely wouldn't have a problem doing that, but..." Don said, then paused, "...I'm more worried any lasting effects or side effects. I don't know how well the separate antidotes will mix. Just trying this could dramatically alter more than just Raph's personality." 

"So, basically, we have to pick the better option? Trying this mix or wait and see if he comes out of it," Leo prodded. 

"Considering what you mentioned about how he seems to be fighting against it, I'd like to try and wait, but I don't have any definite outcomes here. For now, we just have to wait until he wakes up and..." Don said, but was interrupted by Mike running into the lab. 

"There's noises comin' from Raph's car!" Mike said, then ran back out of the lab, with his brothers right behind him. They stopped in the door. 

Raph was on the floor, with one hand on his head and the other holding himself up. He looked to his left and saw his brother watching. He groaned. "Damn, I'm never gonna hear the end-a this." 

Michelangelo helped him up, after a bit of skepticism. "So... what happened?" 

"Think I just fell off the bed," Raphael answered, then shook his head. "Feels like I smacked my head on somethin', though. Ugh..." He paused and finally noticed he was in his room. "A'right, how the hell'd I get back here?" 

Don and Leo exchanged glances. "What?" Leo asked. 

"Duh, Leo, when I stormed outta here last night. I went to Casey's and... uh--hmm," Raph said, then scratched his head," funny, that's all I remember..." 

Leo became suspicious. "And you'll never hear the end of...?" 

"Fallin' off the bed! Damn, Leo, you leave yer brain in bed or somethin'?" Raph snapped. 

"Leo," Don said, starting to pull him away, "I wanna talk to you for a minute. They left the doorway. 

"Mikey, why is he actin' so weird?" Raph asked. 

Mike shrugged, not sure if he should tell him or not. "I dunno." Beat. "So... feel okay?" 

Raph gave him a look that said he knew he was hiding something. "I'm fine, Mike, 'cept for you askin' if I'm okay. What's goin' on here?" 

"Well..." Mike started, but promptly shut up, and gave him an apologetic look. 

"Mike," Raph said, sternly. "You're keepin' somethin' from me." He walked over to Mike. "Spill it." 

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is a side effect. Hopefully, yesterday is the _only_ thing he doesn't remember," Don said. 

"Then should we tell him what happened?" Leo asked. 

"_He_ already knows." 

Leo and Don turned to see that Raph and Mike had joined them. 

"So, any side effects I should keep an eye out for, Donnie?" Raph asked, glaring at them, anger and sarcasm mixing in his voice. He crossed his arms over his plastron. 

Splinter entered the lab. "What is going on?" 

"Oh, just the usual: the morning turtles versus the non-morning turtles," Mike said, glancing at Raph. 

"Shaddup," Raph snapped. 

"Mike," Leo said. 

"He should know, Leo," Don said. 

"I know that, Donnie, but..." Leo began. 

"Why do I gotta shut up?" Mike asked. 

Raph rolled his eyes and turned to Splinter. "Master, little help here?" 

Splinter motioned for Raph to follow him out of the lab, leaving the others to continue arguing. 

"Raphael, are you feeling okay?" Splinter asked. 

"I'm fine. Mike told me what happened," Raph said, sounding a little frustrated, then smirked. "Guess they got a little frustration to vent." 

Splinter gave him a look. "Are you sure you feel well, my son?" 

"Besides that everyone keeps askin' me that?" Raph said, then paused, and began again, his voice getting louder, "I was drugged with som'en and I don't remember what happened! No, I'm _not_ all right!" 

The outburst made the others come into the living room area. 

"Donnie, I think you and I should go get the ingredients for the antidote," Leo suggested, looking at Raph. 

"Good idea," Don agreed, and they left, going up the ladder. 

"Raphael," Splinter said, sternly. 

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph said, then sat heavily on the couch. 

"Michelangelo, please keep your brother company," Splinter said. 

"Wha-?" Raph tried to object, but Splinter had already left to go back to his subway car. 

"Good one, Raphie," Mike teased, sitting next to him. 

"Don't call me that," Raph said, galring at him. Mike shrugged. "Ya know what, Mikey?" 

"What?" Mike asked, uneasily. 

Raph grinned. "I've got a little revenge to dish out..." He stood. "You said I got jumped, so... don't wait up." He started for the ladder. 

Mike jumped up and ran to cut him off. "Hang on, Raph! You can't go get those guys. You don't even know who they were!" 

"Maybe not, but when has that stopped me?" Raph said, then pushed Mike out of the way, and started up the ladder. 

"No, ya don't!" Mike said, then pulled him down. 

Raph gave him a hard glare. "What're ya doin'?" 

"I can't let you leave," Mike said, sounding worried. 

"Oh, no?" Raph questioned, then gave Mike a shove and went up the ladder. 

"Hey?" Mike complained. "Raph!" Beat. "Master!" He ran for Splinter's subway car. 

* * *

"That's everything," Don said, after looking over his list. 

"Good," Leo said. "I never want to do this again." 

"Well, we can't exactly _buy_ these supplies, Leo," Don said, then shrugged. "I don't like it either, but it's necessary and..." He pointed down the street. "What's going on over there?" 

"Another street fight," Leo said. "We should check it out." 

The two turtles ran down the street and joined the ensuing fight. They took down several guys, then finally bumped into the reason for the fight. 

"Well, look who showed up!" 

Leo spun around and came face to face with Raphael. "Raph..." 

"Not now, Leo, we've still got guys movin' here," he said, then went back to fighting. Within minutes, the gang was completely laid out. He went to join the others again. "Fun, heh?" 

Leonardo pointed his finger at Raph's plastron, poking him back a little. "_You_ were supposed to stay home." 

Don shook his head and muttered, "Not again." 

"It's called revenge, Leo, ever hear-a it?" Raph said. 

"Yes, I have heard of it, but that isn't the point. What if there had been more of these guys here, then what?" Leo said. 

Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh, lay off it, Leo, nothin' went wrong." 

"Famous last words," Leo said, crossing his arms. 

"Uh, guys?" Don interjected. "Can we go home?" 

"You two can, I ain't done yet. I wanna go an' _thank_ Casey for that beer an'..." Raph said, then stopped suddenly, and raised a hand to his head. "The hell's the matter with me?" 

"That's it. Now, you're coming home," Leo said, then grabbed Raph's arm. 

Raph pushed him away. "Go away, Leo." He put both hands on his head. "Damn headache." 

"Raph, please," Don said. 

"Ugh, not you, too, Donnie," Raph said, still holding his head. "Can't you guys just..." He fell to his knees. "Gah, what the hell'd those assholes do to me?" 

"Come on, Raph," Don said, kneeling next to him. "I'm sure all this stuff..." He held out the bag. "...Will help, and maybe get rid of the headache, too." He grinned. 

Raph gave him a pained look. "Just the one in my head or Leo, too?" 

Leo went over and helped Don get Raph to his feet. "You know what, I think Mike was right. You _are_ gaining weight." He smirked at him. 

Raph looked at him. "Mike said that? _Mikey?_ Oh, he's gonna get it..." 

"Later, Raph," Don said. "Now, let's just go home." 

* * *

The three turtles entered their subway lair via the alternate tunnel entrance, with Don helping Raph--who kept complaining about everything--and Leo five steps in front of them. 

Mike ran over to them. "You found him!" Beat. "Whoa, what happened?" 

"Raph just thought he'd try and get himself killed. Nothing new," Leo said. 

"I'm gonna deck you..." Raph said. 

"Fellas, will you knock it off?" Don said, sounding annoyed. "We've still got business to take care of." He helped Raph into the lab, while Leo and Mike followed. 

"This antidote of yours better not have any worse effects, Donnie," Raph warned. 

Don glared at him, momentarily, then went to work. "I shouldn't have to work under these conditions." 

Raph raised an eye ridge. "I was just sayin', geez..." 

Don began mixing the ingredients and soon had a rather disgusting looking concoction. He handed a glass of it to Raph. "That's it." 

Raph eyed the contents of the glass suspiciously. "I don't know which looks worse: this or anythin' you attempt to cook." He eyed it again, then shrugged and downed the glassful, while the others stared. He put the glass down. "An' stop starin' at me, you're freakin' me out!" 

"Donnie, how do we know if it works?" Leo asked. 

"How do _I_ know if it works?" Raph asked. 

"You two are worse than children, you know that," Don commented. 

"Yeah? Well, I..." Raph began, then stopped. "Ya know what, I think it's doin' som'en..." 

* * *

"Hey, guys, he's wakin' up!" Mike called out. 

Raph cracked his eyes open and groaned. "Better be the last time I wake up with a headache." 

"Maybe you should consider giving up alcohol, then," Leo said. 

"Leonardo," Splinter said, sternly, joining them around the couch. He turned to Raph. "How are you feeling, Raphael?" 

"'Side from the headache, pretty good," Raph replied. 

"Good," Don said, then sighed. "You had me worried I messed up the antidote when you passed out." 

Mike grinned at him. "That _was_ kinda like cooking, Donnie." 

"Michelangelo," Splinter said, again sternly. He paused, "I believe the three of you should go practice." 

"Yes, Sensei," Leo agreed, then dragged Mike and Don along with him. 

Splinter turned back to Raph. "There is something troubling you, Raphael." 

Raph's eyes went wide. "Yeah, kinda." He paused, then pushed himself upright. He glanced towards their make-shift dojo. "Last few days have been such a blur, but I remember how... detached... I was. And then I remembered the fight me an' Leo had before all this happened. It was like there were two of me, but one was the complete opposite." He shook his head. "Made me think, though..." Beat. "Nah, I couldn't do it." 

Splinter gave him a reassuring smile. "Enlighten me." 

"Well," Raph started, "maybe I oughtta take this as some kinda sign. Maybe I oughtta try an' readjust my attitude." Beat. "or maybe this is just a side effect of Donnie's concoction an' I'm just ramblin'. What do you think, Master?' 

"I believe that is admirable, except you should not be what you are not, not for your brothers or myself," Splinter replied. 

Raph sighed. "Maybe I oughtta think about this some more." He stood--carefully--and made his way to his subway car. 

Splinter went to the dojo and joined Don. He was watching Leo and Mike, while waiting for his turn. 

"Is Raph okay, Master?" Don inquired. 

"Yes, Donatello, Raphael is okay," Splinter answered. "Please let your brothers know. If you should need me, I will be in my room." 

"Okay," Don replied with a nod, then watched Splinter retreat to his room. He turned back to his sparring brothers. They hadn't even seen Splinter. He thought for a moment, then turned, stowed his bo, and left the dojo, headed towards Raph's car, seeing he was no longer on the couch. He knocked on the closed door. "Raph?" 

A few seconds passed and the door opened, slightly. "What?" He glared at him through the crack in the door. 

Don sighed. "Let me in, will you?" 

"Fine," Raph said, then gave the door a shove. 

"Thanks," Don said, then rolled his eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to make sure you're okay and that I didn't mess things up any worse, then I'll get out of here and let you brood in peace." 

Raph leaned against the wall with a soft *thud* and narrowed his eyes. "So, that's what ya think, huh?" 

Don nodded. "You always do that. I just figured I'd make it easier for you." He shrugged, then watched his brother's expression soften as he turned his gaze to the floor. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Raph's head snapped up. "No!" He paused, then said, quieter, "No." He paused again and sighed. "I finally remembered the last few days and my little attitude adjustment." He crossed his arms over his plastron. "Yes, Donnie, I finally realized that I really can be an asshole sometimes." Beat. "Okay, _most_ of the time. I've been thinking about, ya know, toning it down a little. Whaddaya think?" 

Don gave him a thoughtful look. "Admirable, but really, Raph, just be yourself." Beat. "Of course, you could... umm, maybe try to think a little more before you act." 

Raph laughed, surprising Don. "Got the same reply from Splinter. Geez, I can't _wait_ to find out Leo's reaction." He shook his head, then saw Don pointing out the door. "Tell me he ain't..." He turned. "A'right, how long've you two been there?" 

"Long enough," Leo answered, then entered, with Mike right behind him. "Raph, do whatever it is you want to, if you think you need to better yourself. No matter what, though, we're still here for you." 

"That's right," Mike agreed, then added, "as long as we don't hafta carry you anywhere anymore." 

Raph rolled his eyes, then sighed. "Thanks guys." He paused. "So... any of you guys wanna help me figure out exactly _what_ happened to me?" 

* * *

"Alright, Casey, where are they?" Leo asked. 

"I told ya, I saw a few of those punks go into that warehouse," Casey said. 

"It's always a warehouse! Can't they think of something original?" Mike said. 

"Whaddaya want, Mikey, find 'em in penthouses or condos? Yeesh," Raph said, and Mike shrugged. 

"Hey, guys, there's a few of them now, along with..." Don began. 

"Foot," Raph finished, fingering his sai. 

"Time to bust some skulls," Casey said. 

"Hold on a minute you two," Leo said, earning glares from them. "Hear me out. I've got an idea that I'm sure you two will like." 

"Well, we're listenin', Leo," Raph said. 

"You and Casey go in first. Make them think you're alone, then we come in after a few minutes," Leo explained. 

Raph smirked. "Now, you're talkin'." 

"Damn, Leo, you ain't that bad after all," Casey commented. 

"Wouldn't go _that_ far. C'mon," Raph said, then pulled Casey away from the group. They crossed the vacant street and happened upon three sentries. 

Casey swung at one with his baseball bat, knocking him out. "Double play." 

"C'mon, boys, it's playtime," Raph said, beckoning the other two. One charged, and Raph flipped him over. "Not watchin' enough wrestling, pal." The other one charged, seeing an opportunity of distraction. Raph side-stepped and smacked the guy in the back of head with the blunt end of one sai. "These guys're idiots." They went inside. "Nice place they got here." 

"One place that Martha Stewart couldn't do somethin' for," Casey agreed. 

Flood lights came on, and they found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by about 20-1. 

Raph scanned the groups, looking for someone resembling a leader. "A'right, who's in charge here?" 

The answer came in the form of a familiar grunt. A few members parted and allowed Tatsu to step through. 

"Shoulda known," Raph said, then spun both sai. "Still no personality? Whatta shame." He smirked. 

Tatsu gave the attack signal, and a full-blown fight broke out. 

Moments later, the doors opened again. "Are we late for the party?" Mike called out, as he and the others joined the fight. 

Tatsu stood back and watched the fight. He soon felt a harsh tap on his shoulder, and turned. 

Raph stood there, pointing a sai at Tatsu's chest. "Thoughtcha were funny, huh? Trying to kill me? I didn't think it was awfully funny. Ya know what it did? It pissed me off." 

Tatsu stood his ground and just glared at the angry turtle in front of him. 

Raph moved closer. "I oughtta just run ya through and be done with ya." 

The remaining Foot began to thin out. Mike had a chance to take a little breather and spotted Raph playing with Tatsu. He smiled, then noticed a lone Foot standing in the shadows, a little too close to Raph, holding something rather shiny. "Raph! Behind you!" he called out. 

Raph spun and caught the Foot's sword between the prongs of the sai, momentarily forgetting Tatsu. 

Tatsu pulled out a hidden dagger and advanced quickly. 

Mike sprinted and went for a tackle on Tatsu. The Foot had just been unarmed, and Raph turned towards the commotion. Mike had just made contact with Tatsu, causing him to fall over and make a sloppy gash on Raph's arm, before hitting the floor. 

Raph whipped out his other sai as Tatsu stood and quickly moved for the door. Not feeling like chasing him, Raph threw the sai, hitting right between the shoulder blades. He dropped in a heap. Raph walked over to retrieve his sai. "Never take your eyes off an enemy." He picked up the sai and turned to see the others join Mike. He looked at the gash on his arm and frowned. "Oughtta listen to myself sometime." He joined everyone else. "Mikey," he paused giving his brother a half grin, "thanks, bro." 

"Awe," Mike said, "it was nothin'." 

"Ugh, you're makin' me sick, here," Casey commented, looking disgusted. 

"On that thought," Don began, then moved towards Raph, pulling out a cloth, "ought to get that little battle wound wrapped." He held out the cloth for Raph to take. 

Raph eyed it with an odd look, then offered Don the injured arm, and his brother returned with a surprised look. Raph shrugged. "It's a start, ain't it?" 

  


End 

  



End file.
